tardilfandomcom-20200215-history
The TARDIL
The TARDIL ('T'ransdimensional 'A'pparatus and 'R'ecreational 'DI'mension 'L'eaper, or 'T'ime 'A'nd 'R'elative 'D'imensions 'I'n 'L'ocker) is the semi/fully sentient main base where most of the dramatic action happens, created, owned, and operated by Izzy Izanami. It's unknown at the time how sentient it is, but at the very least it is to some degree, as it provides for its inhabitants and seems to shapeshift to accommodate new residents. Basic Layout Central to the TARDIL is the Portal Control Room, the place where all portals generated by the TARDIL's systems are formed and the location of the main control terminal. Portals can be connected to nearly any location, regardless of differing physical rules, time flows or magic fields. The portals are also capable of connecting to any point in another location's timeline, however due to the potential hazards and nature of causality this feature is rarely used. The Portal Control Room is connected to the main Recreation Room by a short hallway. The Rec Room has an indeterminate amount of furniture (The number seems to fluctuate as the TARDIL provides for the residents), a kitchen that stocks itself (though the residents often go out and get specific items they want), and assorted video game systems and appropriately large screen TVs. This Rec Room is connected to another, slightly larger Rec Room that functions more as a food court or Party Hall, as opposed to a more casual hang-out spot. The main Rec Room also serves as a hub to the rest of the TARDIL, with connections to the Library, Living Quarters, Workshop, Sim Room, Armory, Control Room and Hangar. Not all of the connecting hallways follow euclidean geometry. Both Rec Rooms are connected to the Living Quarters, a complex of personal rooms that shifts to meet the demands of the residents, providing a place to sleep, get away from the crowd or take care of personal hygene. The Simulation Room, formely known as the Training Room, is a large open space equipped with hologram projectors, matter reformers and a neural interface/projection field that allows for highly realistic simulations with full nervous feedback; everything that takes place within the Simulation will feel real to the users, but there will not be any permanent effects. The Library is a massive, twisting maze of shelves packed with books of all sorts, ranging from the mundane to the esoteric. It also features two lab spaces, stone and tile floor sections for temporary rune inscription andcomfortable benches and tables to read at. The mass of accumulated knowledge is great enough that the deeper reaches of the Library are connected to L-space, the folded dimension that links all libraries throughout time and space. A tribe of intelligent rats inhabits the Library, known as the 'Librats', they can be called upon to run minor errands, clean up messes and brew tea. A smaller tribe of rats has branched off and colonized the Rec Room, these are known as the 'RecRats'. The Workshop features a wide array of workstations that fit any need, from pocket watches to combat mechs. Large bay doors connect it to the Sim Room and the Hangar. Holographic projectors litter the expandable space to project 3D models of blue prints. The Armory Category:TARDIL